


When Tomorrow Comes

by Brenda_Hale



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda_Hale/pseuds/Brenda_Hale
Summary: El guantelete rojo hizo un zumbido y brillo intensamente. Tony cerro los ojos y sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Steve y su hijo, Peter.Thanos miro con confusión sus manos, fueron segundos tarde cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. La ira se dibujó en su rostro haciéndola más grotesca. Para cuando quiso reaccionar Tony ya había disparado el rayo a la Gema del Tiempo, brillando con más intensidad que sus hermanas e inundando todo su alrededor y cegando al titan.El rugido de furia que Thanos quiso liberar se perdió en las aguas disueltas del tiempo y del espacio.Prueba irrefutable de que Tony Stark, volvió atrás en el tiempo.Extracto del primer capitulo.





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho que decir en este momento excepto que los personajes de Avengers no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel Studios.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Verán que hay extractos del trailer de Avengers: Infinity War. Eso también es propiedad de Marvel Studios y todo los demás.

§●◊●§

**_"Surgió una idea."_ **

**_"De buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales."_ **

**_"Y tratar de convertirnos, en algo más."_ **

**_"Para que, al necesitarnos, libráramos las batallas…"_ **

**_"Que ellos no podrían ganar."_ **

**_Avengers, Infinity War_ **

§●◊●§

**…un último intento.**

§●◊●§

Siente el dolor, siente la cálida sangre filtrándose por sus heridas. Él yace tirado en los escombros que quedaron tras el último ataque de Thanos. Su mirada solo ve el cielo enrojecido y el humo negro que ha remplazado las nubes. Ya ni siquiera sabe de qué color era el cielo. Hace tanto tiempo que están luchando contra el titan. Han permanecido de pie por mucho tiempo que le parece un milagro, pero ahora todo parece haber acabado.

_**"Con el tiempo aprenderán lo que es perder."** _

No quiere voltear la mirada, porque sabe que si lo hace vera a los otros siendo un cuerpo más adornado el suelo. Un par de minutos atrás escucho el último aliento de Steve y _Dios_ , eso dolió más que sus mentiras, más que lo que le hizo en Siberia, más que todo. Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Podía escuchar los pesados pasos de Thanos aproximándose. Suspiro y por el esfuerzo sintió punzadas de dolor a causa de sus costillas fracturadas. No había armadura cubriendo su cuerpo porque en el último momento la hizo abandonar su cuerpo para que protegiera a Peter, ese niño, del que no hace mucho sabía que era su hijo.

_Dios._

**_"Sentir en lo más hondo que tienen razón…"_ **

Sintió nuevas lagrimas inundar sus ojos. Escucho un quejido a su izquierda, renuente dirigió su mirada en la dirección tratando de ignorar los cuerpos de Natasha y Carol Danvers en posturas poco naturales. Allí, tratando de moverse, estaba Doctor Strange. El hechicero estaba tratando de tomar de su pecho la reliquia que siempre llevaba colgada en su cuello, pero sus heridas no le permitían movimiento alguno. Con un increíble esfuerzo de su parte logro girar su cuerpo y arrastrarse hasta Strange.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—murmuró poniéndose de rodillas a su lado cuando llego a él, aunque no sabía si era para calmar al hechicero o, asimismo.

**_"…y fallar de todos modos."_ **

Strange lo miro con el cansancio queriendo cerrar sus ojos, y Tony sabía, que una vez que los cerrara, ya no los volvería a abrir. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta ante esta evidente y desgarradora verdad.

—El Ojo… tienes que…—jadeo. Tony meneo la cabeza haciéndole saber que no entendía lo que trataba de decir. El hechicero se esforzó por hablar más claro—… tu reactor, la energía de tu reactor puede activar el Ojo de Agamotto.

—Pero, ¿de que servirá?

**_"Tiemblen…,"_ **

—El Ojo es en realidad una Gema del Infinito—dijo con dificultad, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a fallarle—. El Ojo de Agamotto siempre fue la Gema del Tiempo. Cuando me enteré que Thanos se dirigía hacia aquí, repliqué la gema y extraje de la verdadera la mayoría de su poder. La gema que Thanos se llevó cuando ataco Kamar-Taj no es la verdadera. La Gema del Tiempo genuina es esta.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó cuando entendió lo que decía, aunque a estas alturas ya casi no le veía sentido.

—La energía de tu reactor puede devolverle a la gema el suficiente poder para volver el tiempo atrás.

**_"…, huyan de él."_ **

La mente de Tony vagó por unos segundos con las últimas palabras de Strange haciendo eco en su cabeza. Un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza broto en su pecho y de pronto Tony tuvo ganas de gritarle a Strange por ser tan cruel al hacerle esto. Quién en momentos así le lanzaba a un náufrago, al borde de ahogarse, un salvavidas sabiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse y que sinceramente no le importaba, pues ya había aceptado su destino.

—Retroceder en el tiempo es algo que nunca debe hacerse y menos por un hechicero. El destino no puede cambiarse, es la regla universal, pero nadie sabe en realidad cual es el destino. Tal vez este siempre fue el destino, que tu volvieras tiempo atrás a impedir la destrucción del universo—con una mueca de dolor logro tomar el Ojo de Agamotto y extendérselo a Tony—. A estas alturas las reglas ya no importan, porque ya no habrá universo para emplearlas. Hazlo Stark, es nuestra última esperanza. No dejes que Thanos gane.

Y con esas palabras Tony tomo la reliquia con fuerzas en sus manos. Strange tenía razón, a estas instancias ya nada importaba. Solo quedaba intentarlo y que nada esto fuera en vano.

Con la chispa de la esperanza encendida en su ser, y sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, activo el reloj que portaba en su mano derecha y se desplegó por toda la mano cubriéndola con un guantelete rojo. En la palma, un mini reactor arc brillaba con intensidad y poder.

Tony instintivamente sabía qué hacer.

Tomo el Ojo de Agamotto en su mano izquierda y le apunto su guantelete con la energía al máximo.

**_"El destino siempre llega."_ **

Miro a su alrededor. Todos estaban ahí, en el suelo, sin vida. Tony no quiso pensar donde estaba su armadura con Peter dentro. Viernes tenía la orden de mantener a salvo a su hijo y estaba seguro que logró escapar con él en el momento de la explosión.

Una fuerte pisada a pocos metros de él le hizo contener la respiración y volteo. Thanos ya estaba ahí. Con una apariencia tan terrorífica, un titan en toda la extensión de la palabra. Alzo su guantelete dorado con arrogancia, las Gemas del Infinito brillando intensamente en este. Pero ahora Tony sabía que una de ellas no era real, solo era una copia y la original, él la estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

—Divertirse no es algo que uno considere cuando equilibra al universo, pero esto—dijo Thanos riendo, cerrando en un puño la mano que portaba el guantelete—, dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Tony lo miro sin ningún titubeo o temor en sus ojos. El fuego que lo caracterizaba volviendo a arder en su mirada. Contemplo su alrededor. Observo a cada uno de los vengadores caídos en esta que se convirtió en la última pelea contra Thanos para muchos, incluso Loki—quien en el último momento se unió a ellos—estaba ahí, pero Tony aun podía darles la oportunidad de obtener una revancha.

Era el momento.

—Si, bueno. Con este panorama no puedo culparte—le dijo desde su posición de rodillas en el suelo—. Es fácil decir eso cuando no hay nadie que pueda detenerte.

Thanos solo se carcajeo. El sonido estremeció todo el lugar y a él también.

—No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tus amigos—anunció al momento de avanzar un par de pasos.

—Oh, sí, me reuniré con ellos—acordó con una mueca de dolor por sus costillas—, pero no de la forma en la que crees.

—Cualquier forma es válida—una sonrisa siniestra de forma su rostro.

—Me alegro que estés de acuerdo—Tony suspiro por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantenerse de rodillas. Hasta el momento el titan no había notado lo que Tony tenía en las manos, era eso o no le importaba. Suspiro de nuevo preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Pero déjame decirte lo que le dije a Loki hace años cuando lo enviaste a tratar de conquistar la Tierra.

—Adelante, lo tomare como tus últimas palabras—su voz resonó.

Tony lo miro con decisión y hablo.

—No hay un trono. No hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo. Tal vez tu ejercito nos superó en número. Tal vez tu poder sobrepaso al de nosotros, pero tu causaste esto—hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando la destrucción a su alrededor—. No pudimos proteger la Tierra, pero esta vez, te prometo que la vengaremos.

El guantelete rojo hizo un zumbido y brillo intensamente. Tony cerro los ojos y sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Steve y su hijo, Peter.

Thanos miro con confusión sus manos, fueron segundos tarde cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. La ira se dibujó en su rostro haciéndola más grotesca. Para cuando quiso reaccionar Tony ya había disparado el rayo a la Gema del Tiempo, brillando con más intensidad que sus hermanas e inundando todo su alrededor y cegando al titan.

El rugido de furia que Thanos quiso liberar se perdió en las aguas disueltas del tiempo y del espacio.

Prueba irrefutable de que Tony Stark, volvió atrás en el tiempo.

§●◊●§

_**Nada está perdido si haces un último intento.** _

§●◊●§

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues que les puedo decir. Civil War me dejo un muy mal sabor de boca y se que no soy la única. Así que decidí escribir esta historia cuando el trailer de Avengers: Infinity War le dio el golpe de gracia a mi pobre kokoro.
> 
> Así que, aquí estoy con esta idea nacida de mi mente en un momento de desesperanza, nah, estoy exagerando. Solo quiero tirarle todos sus perfectos dientes al Cap, nada serio.
> 
> ¡Te odio, Steve Rogers! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!
> 
> ¡Uff! Ok, ya. Lo siento, tenía que dejarlo salir. Yo se que me comprenden.
> 
> Bueno, pues es todo hasta aquí. Nos leemos pronto chic@s. 
> 
> Háganme saber si les gusto con un comentario o kudo.
> 
> Ahora si, sayonara. Las quiero XOXOXO
> 
> ¡Hail Stony! ¡Hail Stony!


End file.
